Time To Start My New Life
by Narcissaist
Summary: Lucy dies from the posion. Sweeney gets his revenge. Mrs. Lovett gets her sea side house. And does Toby get his family?
1. The Start Of A New Life

HIA! Thanks for stopping to read my new story! This is my first FanFic. So go easy on me! I wanted to let you know that there is a flash back in here. So when you see this xXx that means the flash back has began. And youll see that again when its over. Ill do this everytime i have a weird symbol or something in here. I guess thats it...i hope you enjoy my new story Time To Start My New Life.

Ps...im am totally in LOVE with Sweenett ot Toddett...which ever you prefer...but this is totally gunna be Sweenett/Toddett. So once again i hope you enjoy it! Now you can read... 

* * *

><p>She sits by the fire place and sips her tea. She thinks about what he said earlier that day. Could it really have happened? Or was it just a dream. It had to of been a dream. He couldn't have really said that.<p>

xXx

The bell at the top of the door rang as she opened it and slipped inside. She was coming to check and make sure everything was okay. She saw the Beadle walk up the steps and into the barber shop. She watches as Sweeney steps on the pedal and sends the Beadle's lifeless body down through the trap door. "How do you feel, love?" she says as she steps closer towards him.

"Better once I have the judge. He said he would come tomorrow." He turns to look out the window, as he cleans his razor. "Patience dear, itll come faster then you know it." He doesn't say anything. He just continues to stare out the window. She sighs as she opens the door to go back down to her pie shop.

But she is stopped by a hand grabbing hers. She turns around only to meet Sweeny Todd's onyx eyes staring into her chocolate ones. He crashes his lips onto hers. She pushes against his, to deepen the kiss. After a minute, that feels like and hour to her, he pulls away. She stands there, star struck. Then he leans down and whispers in her ear….

"Pack you things. When the judge is dead, were taking the first boat to Paris."

He turns around and goes back to looking out the window. She stands there a minute, then runs downstairs to pack.

xXx

She had thought it all to be a dream. But when she checked, all her things were packed. She had scrubbed every inch of the pie shop, and sold it. She went to sip her tea again, but found it was empty. She decided it was time for bed. She changed out of her dress and climbed into bed. She knew she needed her sleep for tomorrow, but she was so excited she couldn't fall asleep.

"Time to get up mum." The young boy says through the door. She rolls over out of bed. "Are you up mum?" the boy asks. "Yes deary, im up. Why don't you go make breakfeast, ill be out in a minute." She hears him walk away, then she changes into the dress she had left out for today. She walks out of her room to see Sweeney and Toby at the table. Sweeney has some kind of smile on his face, and they are both looking at her. "What?" she asks confused, and unsure as to what was going on. "The judge came this morning. I already got rid of the body. And our boat leaves in 5 minutes." The barber says as he walks over to her.

"Are you packed?" he asks her. She nods with a huge grin on her face. "Lets go." He grabs his bag. She runs into her room and grabs hers.

The three of them run to catch their boat. When theyre on their way to Paris, Mrs. Lovett runs around the boat, in extreme happiness consumes her whole being.

"Ive never been on a boat before. Its beautiful, aint it Toby!" "Yes it is mum!" Sweeney just stands there and watches in amusement, by her childish behavior. When they finally arrive they get off the boat. Much to Mrs. Lovett's surprise, Sweeney grabs her hand. He gives it a little squeeze, "Are you ready Nellie?" Shocked that he used her proper name, she nods her head. They walk around, hand in hand, and look for a place to stay. When they find a little house by the water, just like Nellie dreamed about, they decide to get it.

Mrs. Lovett and Toby unpack right away, then go down to the water. Mr. Todd walks around the house. He thinks of Lucy, he has finally avenged her. And now its time to live his life. He takes the picture of Lucy and Johanna out of his vest pocket, and burns it with the candle he lit. "Goodbye my darling Lucy, I love you." "Are you coming Mista T!" the baker calls from the water side. He blows the candle out and walks outside, to start his new life.

* * *

><p>So i know it was kinda short... But Thanks for reading! How was it? Review please! Should I continue? Review! If you review…ill keep updating! I PROMISE! And i promise to try and make the chapters longer...this is my first time...and i didnt know how longshort it was going to be...but now i know...and ill try to make them longer!


	2. I Want To Start With You

Okay this chapter is almost 1000 words longer...its short 100...but whatever...i hope you like it! 8)

* * *

><p>Sweeney walks outside to the baker and the boy by the water side. He sits down beside Mrs. Lovett. "Come on in mum! The water is wonderful!"<p>

Toby calls waving his hand for her to come in. "Im sure it is deary! Maybe later! I don't even have my suit on!" she calls back to him as she puts some sand over her feet to cover them. But the sand just falls back off.

She tries again, but its no use. It just keeps falling down. Sweeney cant help but smile at her. But for the split second that he lets his smile through, she looks at him.

"Are you laughing at me?" He suddenly shakes the smile off his face and looks away from her. "No." he responds blankly. "Then why are you smiling?" "Yourecute." he mumbles quickly. "You know I cant understand you when you mumbling Mr. T" "Youre cute." He turns to look at her. She stares at him in shock.

"What did you just say?" she asks as if he mumbled again. He moves over closer to her and takes her hand in his, "I said that you are cute."

She blushes and looks down at their hands entwined together. When she looks back up and before she can realize what his happening, his lips are on hers. He takes his free hand and puts it on the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her hair. He pulls her closer to him.

She lets go of his hand and wraps her arms around him. Before she knows it he has pushed her down and is now leaning over her. Their lips still together, but soon she pulls away to breathe. She stares into his eyes, then picks her head up and puts her lips back to his. She cant help but think about how perfect they fit together.

When they finally pull apart, the barber lays his head down on the bakers chest. He listens to her rapid heart beat. "Mr. T" she breathes.

"Sweeney." He picks his head up slightly to look at her. "Call me Sweeney." "Sweeney." She repeats, then he lays his head back down on her chest.

Her quickened heart beat beating like a drum. It makes him feel peaceful, he starts to get tired and closes his eyes. "Sweeney?" "Hmm." He breaths.

"Sweeney, do you love me?"

He picks his head up to look at her again, then puts his head back down.

"I don't know."

"Oh" she says in disappointment.

Then Sweeney gets up. "We should go inside, its getting dark" he offers her his hand to get up. She takes it and he helps her up, and she bumps into him, but they don't pull apart. Entranced by one another's eyes, they stand there.

"Mum! Dinners ready!" Toby calls from the houses door. When he sees them he quickly runs back inside. Mrs. Lovett blushes and looks down. Sweeney grabs her chin with his finger and pulls her head up so shes looking in his eyes. He pecks her lips with his,

"Lets go eat" he grabs her hand and they walk inside together.

After dinner Nellie takes their plates and puts them in the sink. "I can wash those for ya mum" Toby says walking over to her by the sink. "That's okay love, you go on off to bed." "Yes mam" he walks off to his room.

Nellie starts to wash the dishes, then she feels arms come around her waist. She knows immediately who it is. His touch sends a cold shiver down her spine. He snuggles his face in her neck and hair.

"I do care for you Nellie. Don't ever think that I don't."

Another cold shiver goes down her back. He starts to kiss her neck, then her shoulders.

"I want you to be happy Nellie, what do you want?" he whispers into her ear.

"You" she whispers back.

She dries her hands, and turns to face him.

"You" she says again.

"As long as I have you and Toby, im happy."

He moves his hands up her back, and pulls her closer. He leans his fore head against hers, and pecks her lips with his.

"Im not going anywhere"

He pulls her in closer and deepens the kiss. She throws her arms around his neck. He picks her up and carries her to her room. Without breaking their kiss. He lays her down on her bed, still without breaking the kiss. She sits herself up and starts to take off his vest.

When she finally gets it off, she starts unbuttoning his shirt. When she gets that off she throws it to the floor with his shirt. He reaches around her and starts to unlace her corset. 'Damn corset. Why does she wear the stupid bloody thing?' Sweeney thinks to himself. When hes done fumbling with the laces he starts to take it off her. But two hands stop him. He pulls away and stares at her in confusion.

"Not yet love. I cant do this now, not yet" she says staring into his eyes, and praying that he understands. He nods his head and kiss her gently on the cheek. "Okay, I understand." He cups her cheeks in his hands.

"You are so beautiful."

She smiles and looks down. He gets off the bed, picks up his clothes, and walks over to the door. He opens it and turns around to look at the baker sitting on the bed.

"Good night Nellie, get some sleep."

She nods, he turns and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. He goes to his room and climbs into bed. But he doesn't go to sleep. He just thinks.

_Is this not what she wants?_

_Or am I taking things to fast?_

_But I thought this is what she wanted._

_I thought she wanted to be with me._

_She always made it seem that way in London._

_No._

_Not London._

_London is history._

_Is no more to me._

_To us._

He rolls over on his side and falls aleeps.

* * *

><p>"Mum?"<p>

"Yes Toby, dear?" Mrs Lovett says as shes cleaning up the counter from making pies early that morning.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure love" she says as she turns the 'Close' sign to 'Open' in her pie shop.

"What were you doing with Mr Todd by the water lastnight?" the boy asked as he finished cleaning the tables for the morning customers.

"Oh..um…we were…"

"We were talking about maybe going to the park tomorrow. She wanted it to be a surprise for you since its been a while since you've been there." The barber says quickly. Neither Toby or Mrs Lovett heard him come into the shop.

"Really Mum?" Toby asks excitedly.

"Yes, but I guess you ruined your surprise" "But we can still go right?" he asked anxiously. "Yes deary, we can still go." "Oh thank you mum!" he runs over to her and gives her a big hug. While his not paying attention, Mrs Lovett mouths 'Thank you' to Sweeney, and he nods.

After all the morning customers, Mrs Lovett closes her shop for the afternoon. And Sweeney closes his barber shop too. Toby makes a basket for lunch and packs a blanket for them to sit on, and grabs his kite that Mrs Lovett bought for him a couple days ago. Then they all go to the park.

Nellie and Sweeney sit under a tree on the blanket while Toby is playing with his kite.

"Mr T –"

"Sweeney."

She smiles. "Sweeney. Why have you changed all of a sudden?"

"Do you not like it? I can go back to staring out a window if youd prefer that." He points behind him with his thumb as if referring to something.

"No!" she grabs and pulls it down to his other one in his lap. "I like you like this, I was just curious."

"Its time for me to move with my life. To start my life again. And I want to start it with you."

"Do you really mean that Mr To- Sweeney?"

He nods and grabs her hands. He pulls them up to his lips and kisses each of her knuckles. "I want you to be my new life. We can be together forever, that is if you want to." She doesn't say anything, she just grabs his face and pulls it towards her and kisses him with more passion then she ever has. He looks star struck when she pulls away.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. Can you answer it again?"

He pulls her so she is sitting on his lap, and they kiss the same way again.

"Im sorry mum! I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" Toby turns around and cover his eyes with his hand. Nellie gets off of Sweeney and sits down next to him.

"Its okay love, you didn't interrupt anything. Are you hungry? Would you like some lunch?"

He nods, still turned around with his hand to his face. "You can turn around dear."

He hesitantly turns around and slowly removes his hand from his face. And is relieved that they are finished with what they were doing. But little did he know, that they are **FAR** from finished.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter! Please Read and Review! Your Reviews are my inspiration! I know that sounds weird…but they give me confidence to write.<p>

Sweeney: Oh, so I don't give you enough confidence?

Me: Sweeney you know I love you...and you help me an extreme amount!

Sweeney: **DO NOT FEED ME YOUR LIES!**

Me: But I-

*Door slams*

Me: GREAT! Ill try and patch this up while you Review. *sigh*


	3. The Necklace

Hope you like this chapter! I wont be able to update. My computer is broken. 8( Im at my Nanas and she let me use her computer. But I will post another chapter when I can! 8)

* * *

><p>His arms wrap around her waist as she fills the bottoms of pies. He plants little air like kisses on her neck. She lets out a small moan as he starts to suck on her neck. He smiles against her neck.<p>

"Please Sweeney. I have to make these pies for tomorrow." She begged him.

"Do it later." He replied.

"Its already getting late, and I want to have them done so I don't have to do so much tomorrow." She rolled her shoulder a little bit to try and get him to stop. But he backed away for a minute, then went right back to what he was doing.

She puts down her ladle, "Please Sweeney, really. As much as I love this, I really have to get this done." She pleaded.

"Fine. Then ill help you." He said as he let her go and grabbed another ladle and started to scoop the horrid looking filling into the pies.

When they finish its almost 12 in the morning, they walk into the drawing room and Sweeney starts a fire. He walks over to Mrs Lovett on the couch, and sits next to her. He puts his arms around her and pulls her closer, and she lays her head against his chest.

"Mum?" Toby gently shook Nellie awake.

He was surprised that when he woke up and came down stairs that his mum wasn't working in the kitchen. Instead she was sleeping in the arms of Him on the couch. He was kinda happy for her, he knew she loved him. For what odd reason, he did not know. But he didn't trust Mr Todd. There was just something about him.

"Toby, love, what are you doing up?" She asked as rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Its morning mum, we have to open the shop in 10 minutes." He told her. She opened her eyes wide and jumped up, from the couch. Forgetting that Sweeneys arms were still wrapped around her.

"Go start getting ready, Toby. Im going to get changed." She ran into her room. And a startled Sweeney starts to get off the couch.

Toby just glares at him, Sweeney rolls his eyes and follows Mrs Lovett into her room. Much to Tobys dismay.

"What are you doing?" he asks her as he walks in an closes the door behind him.

"We slept late love, we have to open the shop. You better get ready too." She said as she undid her corset while walking into the bathroom.

He left her room and went into his. He put on a clean shirt and walked over to his barber shop. It wasn't far from the house. But close enough for customers from the town near by to stop for a shave.

He liked going back to just shaving people. Not matter how much thrill there was in sliding his precious razor across a throat. But he didn't like to dwell on that. It brought up things he didn't want to remember. This was his life now, and he liked it this way.

He closed his shop for a little while, to go back to the house for lunch. Nellie had asked him to stop at the market before he came back to the house. So he grabbed his jacket and headed for town.

As he walked by all the different stores, he looked into some of the different windows. They had many things. Dresses, suits, shoes, furniture, artwork. But he stopped at a window that had jewelry in it.

He saw a beautiful silver necklace, it had a little red jewel hanging from it. He thought Nellie would look absolutely stunning in it.

He checked his pockets, he had the last 2 weeks earnings in his pockets. He went into the store to get a better look at it.

She turned the sign to closed and walked over to the counter. She cleaned it up a little bit to start lunch. But she couldn't until Sweeney returned with the groceries.

'Where is he? He should be back by now.' She thought to herself.

"Is lunch ready yet mum?" Toby asked as he walked in from cleaning the tables outside. They had just finished putting the outside up. It took a while, but she had to many customers to fit them all inside. So she did an outside parlor just like back in London.

"Not yet love. Mr Todd hasn't returned with the groceries yet." She told him as they both walked into the drawing room.

Then they heard the door to the parlor open.

"Were closed right now! Come back later!" The baker yelling, not even checking to see who walked in.

When she saw Sweeney enter the room she blushed a little.

"Sorry, I thought you were a customer." She apologized.

He walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch.

"Did you get the groceries love?" she asked him noticing he didn't have anything in his hands.

"Yes, theyre in the kitchen." She went to get up, but a hand pulled her back down.

"I got something else too." He said as he pulled back on the couch next to him.

"Really, what?" she asked looking to see if he had anything. But she didn't see anything.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She did as she was told. He takes the small little pouch out of his pocket and pulls the necklace, he saw in the window, out. He puts it around her neck and clasps it.

"Okay. Open."

She opens her eyes and touches the necklace. She runs to a mirror and gasps.

"Its beautiful!" she says, still looking in the mirror.

"Yes, you are" he says, no behind her.

Toby cant help but be sickened by the sight he is seeing. Mr Todd has his arms wrapped around his mums waist and is kissing her neck. And shes not doing anything to stop it.

* * *

><p><em>Me: Okay, well I patched things up with Sweeney as you can see. But now Toby is upset with me.<em>

_*Door slams shut. Hard.*_

_Me: Really upset…_

_Toby: Im NOT coming out!_

_Me: He doesn't want Sweeney touching his mum. Oh well. Hell get over it….eventually._

_REVIEW!_

_8)_


	4. Market Mistakes

I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! And i'm sorry this chapter is so short! Please forgive me! And make sure you read the note at the bottom it's **IMPORTANT!**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

Sweeney rolls over in his bed.

"No. Go away." He kicks his blankets off the bed.

"Leave me alone." He pushes his pillow off the bed.

"NOOOO!"

He jumps up in bed. 'It was just a dream' he says to himself. 'Only a dream'

He had been having the same dream every night for the past few days. Well it wasn't so much a dream as it was a nightmare. Dreams are supposed to be goo. But the only 'Dream' part about it was that Nellie Lovett was in it. But the 'Nightmare' part was Lucy was in it, trying to kill her.

'I have to distract myself. I can't be thinking about this. I'll get to angry.' He said to himself as he picked up his blanket and pillow. He puts them back on his bed and walks downstairs into the kitchen.

Mrs. Lovett puts a bowl on the table. "Toby! Breakfast!" After a minute you can hear Toby coming down the stairs. He sits at the table and starts to eat.

"Are ya hungry Mr. T?" They agreed to not call each other by their first names in front of Toby.

He nods and sits at the table across from Toby. Toby looks up from his food and stares at Sweeney for a second then goes back to eating.

"Here ya are love." She places a bowl in front of him and goes back to the counter.

Mrs. Lovett's cooking wasn't the best he'd ever had, but it wasn't the worst either.

"Thank you mum, it was very good." Toby says as he puts his bowl in the sink.

'Kiss arse' Sweeney thinks to himself.

"Your welcome dear. Go run along and play with your friends. Just make sure you're back before supper."

"Yes Mam" he gives her a hug and runs off. "I was going to go to the market today, Sweeney. Would you like to come?"

'Yes! The perfect distraction!'

"Sure" he says as plainly as he can. This should definitely get his mind off things.

* * *

><p>At The Market<p>

"Im gunna go look at the fruit" Nellie says as she starts to walk off. Sweeney stays where he is to look at the razors.

"Pardon me sir," the man that is selling the razors says "but I must say. You are one lucky man, your wife is very beautiful."

"Well yes I must agree with you, but she is not y wife."

"Oh, she isn't?"

"No."

"Well im sorry. An honest mistake."

Mr. Todd nods and walks over to Mrs. Lovett.

"Can we go home now?"

Mrs. Lovett sighs. "Yes love, just let me get my fruit."

She pays for her stuff and they go back to the house. Sweeney goes right to his room and slams the door shut.

* * *

><p>How did you like this chapter? Sorry once again that it took so long. My dad took my computer away once I go it fixed. Then I had to type this up, and my pure laziness prevented me from doing that. But anyways, little note here:<p>

It is going to be a while before I post another chapter. I have issues going on, and I wont be able to update. But I will try to as soon as I can. I love you all that read and review! And those that are just silent readers! I hope you all continue reading! 8)


	5. An Empty Bottle Of Gin Later

**Well here's another chapter! I have never written anything like this, but some of you wanted it to go a little further and stuff. So I did the best I could! I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>He ripped the blanket off the bed.<p>

He threw the pillow at the wall.

He punched a hole in the wall.

He pushed every thing of the shelves in his room.

He had the nightmare again. Lucy had killed Nellie. His Nellie. And she laughed at him. Why would she do such a thing? Lucy would want him to move on, wouldn't she? Is she trying to tell him she doesn't? but he should at least be able to Try and be happy. And Nellie Lovett seems to help him do that.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lovett and Toby are in the kitchen making a cake, when they hear banging and crashing coming from Mr. Todd's room.<p>

They both look at each other before Mrs. Lovett cleans her hands,

"I'm just gunna go check on Mr. T."

She walks to his room and knocks on the door before opening it and entering.

"Sweeney?"

She steps in more and closes the door behind herself.

She gets a good look at the destroyed room and gasps.

"What happened?"

"She's haunting me." Sweeney says from the corner of the room in a hushed vice, as if he didn't want any one else to hear.

"Who's haunting you, love?"

"Lucy."

"What are you getting at?"

"She comes every night and- "

"And what, love?"

"She murders you."

She walks over to him so they're inches apart.

"It's just a dream, love. Look, I'm right here."

She pecks his cheek.

"Every night. She doesn't go away. Every night."

Mrs. Lovett sighs and walks out of the room. She comes back in a few minutes later with a bottle of Gin.

She walks over to him and hands it to him.

"Here love, this'll make her go away."

He puts the bottle to his mouth and feels the warm liquid run down his throat.

* * *

><p>An empty bottle of Gin later.<p>

"You were right, she's not here now." Sweeney says, slurring his words.

"I told ya, love." She tries to get up off the floor. She wobbles a little bit before grabbing the wall for support. Sweeney gets off the ground using Mrs. Lovett to stand.

"Thank you" he says to her, looking into her dark, beautiful eyes. She goes on her toes and pecks his lips with her own.

"No problem."

For a minute they just stand there, staring at each other.

Suddenly his lips came crashing down on hers, their tongues dueling heatedly, his hands crawling all over her body.

They were at it like two crazed animals, gasping and panting, almost clawing at each others skin with a hunger neither of them could keep in check.

They found their way to the bed, and stared to furiously tear at each others clothes.

He opened her legs and thrust into her, not sparing another second. They quickly built a rhythm, their hips banging together when they meet in the middle.

Her body suddenly stiffened, it seemed like an electric shock went through her the second she came, her hips began jerking, her thigh muscles tensed up and her entire being shook with obvious ecstasy. "Mmm, mm…o..oh..god…uu…uuh…" All inhibitions lost, Nellie was moaning and grunting with pure pleasure as she orgasmed.

They were both completely spent. Their orgasms finally subsided, and they fell side by side on the bed, still catching their breaths from the most unbelievable sex they had ever experienced. They both gazed at the ceiling, incapable of any kind of intelligent thought, except for playing the last twenty seconds over and over in their minds.

Her body kept quivering every few seconds, as if feeling the after shocks of the huge tidal wave that seemed to hit her the moment she climaxed. Right now though, she seemed to be floating in blissful oblivion, her limp form proof of the intensity of that vigorous performance.

Finally, she spoke.

"That was..."

"Amazing." He finished for her.

They turn their heads to face each other, a small smirk playing on both their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! I worked hard on it! It was very hard for me seeings how ive never written anything like this!<strong>

**And I have a few questions if you could please answer them if you know the answer! 8)**

**1. What is a beta reader?**  
><strong>Ive seen other people ask for them, and thank them. But what are they?<strong>

**2. How do you create a new category?**  
><strong>I have some stories id like to post, but they don't have a category for it. How do I like make one for it?<strong>

**3. And how many chapters would you like this to, at least be? Like a minimum.**

**Please review! 8)**


	6. The Problem

So here's the next chapter! I just wanted to thank all of you that have been reviewing! Your reviews are like Peanut Butter to me! And I LOVE Peanut Butter! 8D  
>So enjoy this chappie!<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a week since spending their first night together. And they had spent 4 other nights like that. And any chance they had during the day they would be together.<p>

He pulled her around the corner when there weren't any customers looking, and pushed her against the wall. He brought his lips down fiercely on hers. At first she was shocked but when she saw who it was she kissed him back. She threw her arms around his neck, while his held her waist.

"Mum?" Toby called from in the kitchen. "Mum, more customers came in! I need some help please!"

They pulled away quickly; Mrs. Lovett fixed her dress and hair a little before walking out to Toby.

"Coming dear" she called in her usual happy tone.

After the afternoon lunch the baker closed her shop and started to clean up.

"I'll be right back Deary. Just gunna bring Mista T his lunch." She grabbed the basket off the counter and walked to the barber's shop down the road from the house/pie shop.

She knocked on the door and opened it and stepped in.

"Brought ya some lunch, love. Thought you might be hungry." She said as she placed the basket down on the small table he had by the door.

Sweeney was sitting in his barber's chair starring at one of his razors. Twirling it, it shined when some of the sun light that was coming through the window hit it. He wasn't even blinking at all, like he was lost somewhere else.

"Love?" she said cautiously as she took a step towards him.

"Hmmn?" he suddenly snaps out of it. "What?"

"I just brought you some lunch."

"Oh. I'm not hungry."

"None sense, you haven't eaten anything today. Ya gotta at least eat a little." She said, but noticing he went back to starring at his razor.

"What's bothering you?" She took another few steps and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me."

"I had that dream again."

"I told you, it's just a dream."

He sat there in silence. She sighed and walked out and back to the house. She couldn't understand why that man wouldn't talk to her. It's not like she wouldn't listen. When she got back to the house she found candy wrappers all over the counter. She went into the living room to see Toby lying on the couch holding his stomach.

"Too many sweets, love?" she asked knowing exactly what happened. She couldn't help but giggle at him. Toby always did make her feel better.

"I'm sorry Mum, I just couldn't help myself." He said getting up and walking over to her.

"It's alright. Go lie down and rest before we open the shop again."

"Yes mam." He said walking to his room.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" she asked herself before walking back into the kitchen to make some pies before she opened again.

* * *

><p>"Mum?"<p>

Mrs. Lovett turned her head away from the book she was reading, to Toby standing in the doorway.

"Toby? What's the matter, love? I thought you were off to bed?"

"Well yes mam I was, but I couldn't this one thing off my mind."

"What's that?"

He came and sat down next to her on the couch. He was looking down at his hands, playing with them.

"Toby what's wrong dear?" she asked sweetly.

"Well - it - it's about - y -you." He paused, not sure if he wanted to continue. But knew he had to now. He took a deep breath and continued,

"A - and Mr. T -Todd."

"Oh." She said some what surprised. "What about me and Mr. Todd?"

"Well…"

He looked up at her for a second then back down at his hands.

"The other night I had a bad dream, so I wanted to come into bed with you. But y - you weren't t - there."

He looked up at her for a second time, then looked over to the fire burning in the fire place.

"And today, when I was looking for you, I - I saw you k - ki - kissing Mr. Todd."

"Oh, you did?"

He nodded quickly, still not looking at her.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Well I - I was afraid."

"Afraid of what, love"

"Well I didn't want to make Mr. Todd a - angry."

His eyes shot up to hers.

"I'm sorry Mum!"

He flung to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Oh Toby, its okay, there's nothing to be sorry about."

She hugged him and rubbed his back to comfort him. She picked him up and looked him in the eyes,

"What do you say we go to bed? Hm?"

He nods his head and they get up to go to their rooms.

"Goodnight dear."

She kisses his forehead and she tucks him into bed.

She walks out of his room, closing the door. She walks into her room and sits on her bed.

'What do I tell Toby? I can tell he doesn't care too much for Sweeney. And I love Toby so much, I don't want him to hate me. But I don't want to lose Sweeney. Oh what do I do?'

She lays down in her bed, not bothering to get under the covers.

She falls asleep with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Please."<p>

"Don't. Leave her alone!"

"Get away from her!"

"No!"

He jumped up in bed, sweat running down his face. He sighed in anger and punched the wall next to his bed.

He had the dream again. But it was worse. More detailed. More gore. More disgusting.

It seemed the closer he got to Mrs. Nellie Lovett, the worse the dream got.

He couldn't take the dreams anymore. They**had**to mean something. But what?

Lucy would never do something as bad as in his dreams. Would she?

No. She wouldn't. She wasn't that type of person. She was kind, sweet, caring, loving.

Not a cold hearted murderer.

He had to do something about these dreams though. He sat in his bed thinking. He couldn't come up with anything.

Pacing.

Pacing always helped him think.

He got out of his bed and started pacing the floor. He must have been pacing for at least an hour before he realized what it was he had to do.

* * *

><p>So how'd you like it! Thanks for reading, and Please review! I would like some more Peanut Butter! 8)<p> 


	7. Changed?

So I'm so very very sorry that it's been so long! But I have been very very very busy! And I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again!  
>This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be. But I wanted to get something up for you guys. I've had huge writers block on this one story. I have a couple one-shots I'd like to post sometime in the near future, and another story I am working. So be on the look out! 8)<p>

This chapter is for my lovely Tina! She is my bestest friend in the whole wide world! She knows me better than anyone! And I just want to say I am VERY honored to have a friend like you. I love you so very much!

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY LOVE!**

* * *

><p>"May I go to the park with the boys down the road, mum? Toby asked Mrs. Loveet as she made lunch.<p>

"I don't see why not. You can go after lunch, just make sure you're home before dark."

"Yes mame, I will. But may I bring lunch to the park? Those other boys usually always eat lunch at the park."

"I guess so. You go get ready, and I'll pack up your lunch."

"Thank you mum!" he runs to his room to get ready.

Mrs. Lovett packs up his lunch and sends him off to the park after. Then she walks to Sweeney's door and knocks.

"What?" he says sharply and annoyed.

"Well..." Nellie started, "I was just wondering, I mean Toby just left. And he probably won't be back until dinner." She finished looking down at her hands.

Suddenly the door whips open and Mrs. Lovett's head jerks up.

"What is your point Mrs. Lovett?" he says angrly to her.

"Sweeney, what's wrong?" she asks him, he hasn't spoken to her like that since Fleet Street.

"Whats wong? What is wrong, is you are bothering me while I am trying to get some work done. So if you will be so kind as to go away." He says, then slams the door in her face.

She feels a tear run down her face.

"I thought you had changed." She whispers to the door. She runs to her room and locks the door.

* * *

><p>He hates doing that to her. But it's the only way. Hopefully now the dreams will go away. He doesn't know what else to do.<p>

Then he heard Nellie whispering outside the door,

"I thought you had changed."

The he heard her retreating foot steps.

"I have changed, Nellie." He says to himself, "I have."

He slides down the door and sits on the ground, his head in his hands. How is he going to do this forever?

* * *

><p>Lately Mr. Todd was always at dinner. But tonite Toby hadn't seen him at all tonite. Not once since he got home. He thought it a little odd, seeings how him and Mrs. Lovett were together any chance they got. Not that he minded his mum spending less time with the strange man. He was actually liked it.<p>

But Mrs. Lovett didn't look herself tonite. She looked sad.

"Mum?"

She didn't look up, just continued to poke at her food with her fork.

"Mum, whats wrong?" Toby asked her.

"Huh? Sorry what did you say love?"

"I asked what was wrong. You don't look yourself. Is something wrong?"

"No, love. Everythings fine. Im just not really hungry tonite. I think I'll just go to bed." She said getting up. "Can you take care of dinner when you're done?" she asked him.

"Of course mum" he responded.

"Thank you dear" she said kissing his head. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight mum."

He watched her leave the room. Something is not right. She is never this down. Not even at Fleet Street. She was sad yeah, but never this much.

His thoughts went back to the barber. He couldn't help but to think that this was some how partly his fault. If not, all is fault. He has hurt her countless times, there's not dobut he's done it this time. Even if he _has _said he's changed.

There is something going on here. And it is not good.

* * *

><p>So once again I am very sorry about taking so long to update! But I hope you liked this chapter, and I will try to update again as soon as possible!<br>Thanks for reading and thank you to all my reviewers!


	8. Gone

I am SOOOO sorry guys! I haven't updated for a couple of reasons. My pure laziness. Then my computer broke. Then a lot of things were going on in my life.  
>And I am happy to annouce that this will hopefully be the start of weekly updating for me! :)<br>I have written almost all of the story, so I will be able to update as long as I have access to a computer!  
>I again apologize for the delay, and also for this short chapter. The next couple of chapters in my opinion are short, but they WILL get longer!<br>Thank you ALL for sticking with me through this hard time, and bear with me, as they are still hard but are getting better.  
>"Times are hard"<br>So here'es the next chapter of TTSMNL! (Time To Start My New Life(the obreviation is really long...lol) )  
>ENJOY! )o(<p>

* * *

><p>"Mum."<p>

"Mum."

"Mum, come on. You must get up. We open shop in 20 minutes."

"Muuuum."

"Alright, I'm up. I'm up. You go start getting ready, I'll be out in a few minutes." Toby leaves the room and Mrs. Lovett gets out of bed. She grabs a clean dress out of her closet and goes into the bathroom to change.

As she finishes lacing up her corset she leaves the bathroom to go to the kitchen. When she walks in all the tables are cleaned and set, outside and inside. And there's two trays of steaming pies on the counter.

"Thank you Toby dear." She says to him, when she spots him sitting at one of the tables.

"It was not trouble Mum." He replies.

"Have you seen Mr. Todd this morning?"

"No mam. I went to bring him breakfast, but when I knocked he didn't answer."

"Oh." She said walking to the counter. She grabs a bowl of breakfast and starts to walk to Sweeney's room.

"I'll be back dear." He nods to her as she's walking away.

When Nellie gets to Sweeney's door she knocks, but gets no reply. So she knocks again. But gets nothing in return. So she uses on hand to hold the bowl and the other to open the door.

"Mr. Todd I have you – "

But what she sees stops her from finishing her sentence. Well not so much of what she sees, more of what she doesn't see. When she opened the door Mr. Todd wasn't in there.

Nothing was.

The room was completely empty.

"Mr. Todd?" she whispers into the room.

"Mr. Todd" she calls a bit louder. But she gets no response.

He's gone.

She shuts the door behind her, and walks quickly back to the kitchen. She puts the bowl, that was supposed to be for Sweeney, back on the counter.

"He didn't answer for you either?" Toby asks her already knowing the answer by the look on her face.

"No dear, her didn't."

"It's alright mum. He'll come out sometime."

* * *

><p>"And you can use that phone there to call the front desk for room service, or anything else you need. If you want to make out going calls just hit nine and dial the number. Enjoy your stay Mr. Todd." The blonde woman said while she shut the door. Leaving Mr. Todd the only one in the room. He put his bag down and went to sit on the bed. He kicked his legs up on the bed and laid down. He looks at the ceiling and thinks over what he's done.<p>

He's just left her. Just left Nellie Lovett.

After he had gotten so close to her. He thought he could actually be with her now that the judge was done with. But now, as he sat in the bed of this hotel room, he realizes as much as he wants to, he just can't be with her.

Hopefully now these terrible dreams will leave. Now Lucy** and** himself can be at peace.

* * *

><p>Sorry again for it being so short, and being so long since I last posted. But I am going to try and fix that! But this story is NOT abandoned!<p> 


	9. Yellow Or Red?

So I changed my pen name. Did you guys notice? It's a mix of Black Butler and Underworld. :D Also I put on my profile some up-coming stories when I finish this one. I have most of them written, but I'll post them when I'm done this. I am VERY excited to see what you think of some of them. So go to my profile and check them out. :) And the first person to review on this story will have a little preveiw of the story of their choice!

Yay! Another chapter! I hope you enjoy! )o(

* * *

><p>Two weeks later<p>

Knock knock knock

"Room Service."

Knock knock.

"Room Service."

"Go Away!"

'Bloody people.' He didn't get anything; they kept getting the rooms wrong. He'd been here for two weeks now, and he'd just about had it with the fools they excuse as staff. It's pathetic really. Although, he's the one paying to stay here.

He hadn't slept in two days now. The dreams were coming back in snippets. They weren't terrifying, but they weren't pleasant. He didn't understand. He thought that the farther from Nell- Mrs. Lovett, he'd been trying to quit using her first name. He thought the farther the better. Well the dreams are kind of better…..

* * *

><p><strong><em>1:30am<em>**

"_It's alright Benny. I'm not mad. It's alright. You're alright. Every things fi-"_

_She didn't hear her come up behind her. Or see her hand come around her. But I know she felt the blade being dragged across her throat. Lucy's hands darted to the slit leaking blood at her throat. Her eyes were wide, starring at me. Then she fell to the ground, dead. And Mrs. Lovett was where Lucy should be._

He sat up in bed quickly; sweat dripping down his forehead, his breath ragged. Now it was Mrs. Lovett, she had killed Lucy. Why? He sat there thinking. Thinking of what this new dream could mean. And then it came to him.

Mrs. Lovett was jealous now.

But Mrs. Lovett wasn't dead. So she couldn't be haunting him. Could she? Maybe he's just getting this all wrong. Maybe he should just go back. Mrs. Lovett would definitely forgive him.

**'No you fool! You finally got out! Now you and Lucy are free!'**

_'But what about poor Nellie Lovett? You left her all alone. You told her you wanted to be with her, and then abandoned her. She must be so upset!'_

**'Ahhh, who cares about her? We have Lucy. Lucy with the golden hair, remember? Beautiful Lucy. Nobody could ever replace Lucy. No One!'**

_'Poor Nellie, all alone and sad. The love of her life, who shed do anything for, has left her for the one with yellow hair again.'_

The voices in his head battled back and forth. What does he do? Which one does he listen to? Which one was right? Lucy is dead after all. He can't be with her anymore. He does love Nellie very much, but he still loves Lucy too. Maybe he should go back to Nellie. He spent his time with Lucy. All that he could. Maybe now it was Nellie's turn…..

He got off his bed and grabbed his still packed suitcase, and went down to the lobby. He paid the clerk what he owed and went out the door. He had one thing one his mind. One place he was going. The place where he now knew where he belonged. Home.

Home, with Nellie.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lovett woke to the sound of a bird hitting her window.<p>

"Blasted things." She mumbled to herself, as she tried to go back to sleep. She had been in bed all weekend. She wasn't in the mood to be happy, or chipper, or do anything. So she just lay in bed all day. Except to feed Toby sometimes. Most of the time he insisted he was old enough to make his own food. He also tried to get her to eat some too. She would a couple of times, just for Toby. But lately she wasn't hungry. She had mostly just taken to baking all week and running her shop. Then cleaning for hours after closing, then went to bed. She felt dull inside. Toby had tried to cheer her up multiple times, but nothing worked. She was too upset. She missed Sweeney.

"MUM!" Toby yelled, half screamed.

Mrs. Lovett jumped out of bed quickly to see what had scared her adoptive son out of his wits. When she got to him and saw what had startled him, she froze in the spot she stood. She couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed, and I'll try to update again soon.<p> 


	10. Home

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it. Standing before her was Sweeney Todd.<p>

"I – uh – you – u –" she stuttered. She was at a loss for words. She had no idea what to say to him. She never expected to see him again. Let alone in his room unpacking his things.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she was finally able to form a complete sentence.

"I came home." He said simply.

'But I thought you…..left"

"I left to think. I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I needed time to think, by myself." He replied unpacking his suitcase.

"Oh." She said looking down at her hands. "Well I'm glad you're back." She said then walked away. After he unpacked his things he walked into the kitchen, and found Mrs. Lovett at the counter. He walked over to her and pecked her cheek with his lips. Her eyes went wide and her hand went to her cheek.

"Wha – what was that for?" she asked stunned.

"I did miss you." He said taking her hand in his, and kissing her fingers gently. Her delicate, beautiful fingers. Oh, how he'd missed them. Caressing his back and arms, and…. Other things.

He did miss her.

He missed Lucy, yes. But he couldn't choose to see Lucy like he could Nellie. He wondered how he could love two very different people, at the same times. They were almost polar opposites.

Lucy: Delicate, shy. She was beautiful, like a sunset. The kind of beauty you're afraid to touch.

Nellie: Strong, forward. Her beauty was dark almost. She had a sexy, seductive look about her.

They were both one of a kind, but so completely different.

"You still love her, don't you?" Nellie's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You still love her, don't you? Lucy." She said again. He just stared at her. Was it that obvious? What should he say to her now! He just looked down at their still entwined hands, and nodded slowly.

"Youre not Ben anymore. You're Sweeney. My Sweeney. She wouldn't love you like this, not like I do. She wouldn't be able to accept that you've changed. And you _have_ changed." She said trying to look at his face. "Ben was meant for Lucy. And maybe Sweeney is meant for me. Maybe were supposed to be together. Maybe that's why time and fate has brought us here. Do….do you want to be happy…..with me?" she asked, her eyes watery.

He looked up quickly at her. He wasn't expecting that question. "I think so. I know I can't be without you." That's when the tears started to fall. "I have to be near you, or I'll go crazy" not that he wasn't a little crazy now "I need you Nellie, I really do." She let go of his hands quickly and threw her arms around his neck. Pulling him into a crushing hug. But he didn't mind, he put his arms around her and held her closer.

He had chosen Red.

Tobu stood around the corner. He saw and heard the whole thing. How could she fall for his lies! Could she not tell that he didn't care a thing about her? He had to try and open her eyes before something bad happened. He couldn't let him hurt her. He wouldn't let him hurt her. He would protect her. No matter what.


	11. 2 Months Home

_**A/N: VERYYYYY IMPORTANT!**_** READ!**

I thank you guys SOOOOO much for your patience. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed! And all you silent readers too! It's been a long past year and a half. I have lost many relatives in such a short time. I am home schooled, so the work is a lot harder in high school than it is in middle school. I am a junior so the pressure is on to find out which college I want to go to, and HOW I'm going to go there. My mother has also been looking for a job as a nurse, so I've been trying to help her with my 4 siblings that range from the age of 14-1 1/2. And then you cake on school, my puppy, chores, work, and also TRYING to have a social life. And my current job, I work on a farm, the season only has 2 more weeks left, so I have to find another job soon. But no body is really hiring right now. So it just does not allow me to have much free time. I am telling you guys this, in the hopes that you will be just a little more patient with me. You guys have been reeallly great. I just want you to understand my lack of posting. I am hoping to post again soon. I WILL NOT abandon this story! It will be completed. Just bear with me a little longer. This story WILL be finished before the end of the year.

Thank you so much again everyone! I'm so sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)

* * *

><p>Toby cleared his throat for the third time, and nothing. Mr. Todd had his lips suctioned to his mother's face and neck. He had been standing in the room for a little while now, and no matter what he did he couldn't get their attention. When Mr. Todd's hands moved to Mrs. Lovett's bum he quickly walked over and grabbed 2 pans. He threw them to the ground making a big bang and clattering noise. Finally Mrs. Lovett pulled away, startled, and looked to Toby.<p>

"What on earth are you doing, Toby?" she asked bewildered.

"You guys have been at each other for ten minutes now! And I tried to tell you I was in the room but you wouldn't listen!" he practically shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I didn't hear ya." She said walking over to him. "Why don't you go play outside or something?"

"Well I thought maybe we could go down to the water. Together. Maybe pack a lunch."

"Well that sounds lovely. You go get ready, and I'll make lunch."

He ran off into the other room. Mrs. Lovett went to the floor cabinet and grabbed the wicker basket out and put it on the counter. She walked over and started to make lunch.

"What would you like for lunch Sweeney?"

"You." He replied walking behind her putting his arms around her waist and started sucking on her neck.

"I'm not on the lunch menu dear. Maybe dessert tonight."

"Mhmm. I'll have whatever for lunch then. And I'll skip dinner tonight, I'll just have dessert." He said still attacking her neck. She giggled, putting the lunches in the basket.

"We should probably change. Toby will want us to go in the water." His response was a grunt. But he still followed her into the other room to change. It had been almost 2 months since he'd been back, and he and Nellie now shared a room. Most might think it improper, but then again, they've done many improper things. Including cutting people up and serving them to other people.  
>When they finished getting changed they walked back to the kitchen, to Toby who was all ready and sitting at the table.<p>

"Wow mum, you sure look pretty in your swim clothes." Toby said as he saw her walk in.

"Aw, thank you Toby." She smiled at him "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes mam." He said jumping up. He grabbed his sand toys and ran out the door. Sweeney grabbed the lunch basket, which now also had towels and a blanket in it, and grabbed Nellie's hand. And they started to walk after Toby.  
>They didn't have to walk long to get to the ocean. It wasn't that far from the house. When they had caught up to Toby, he was already sitting down playing in the sand. He was trying to make a giant sand castle. They took out the blanket and laid it down in some shade. They sat down next to each other and watched Toby play.<p>

"Sweeney?"

"Hmn?"

"Do you think we'll be alright?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he looked at her. She still watched Toby as she spoke again. "I mean us. Are we going to be okay? Do you think we'll make it? Together?"

"Of course." He replied still looking at her beautiful face. Something seemed different about her lately. She just seemed to look even more beautiful, like she was glowing.

"Sweeney?"

"Yes"

"Do you think we'll ever have a family?"

"We already have a family. You, me," he paused

"And Toby." He finished.

"Do you think _we_ will ever have any, you know, children?"

"I don't know. Did you want more than Toby?"

"I would like to have my own baby, yes." She said. Her eyes were still on Toby. Then she turned her eyes to Sweeney.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I haven't been feeling well. I think – I think I'm pregnant."

He just stared at her. It felt like time stopped. Nellie was pregnant. He was the father. He was going to be a father. How could _he_ be a father?

"Are you sure?" he finally spoke.

"No, that's why I'm going to the doctors tomorrow."

"Why are you going to the doctor mum? Are you sick?" Neither of them saw Toby walk over.

"Well I have not been feeling well, no. But, Toby dear, maybe you should sit down." He sat down on the blanket, looking up expectantly at her. "Toby dear, darling, sweetheart, son. How would you like it if you, maybe, had a little brother or sister?"

His eyes widened and he jumped up and hugged her. He pressed his head to her stomach, "Really mum!? Oh that's fantastic! We could play together! And I could teach it how to run the shop with me, so you wouldn't have to work as much! And! And! – "

"Toby dear, calm down. Now I don't know if you are going to have a sibling or not. The doctor will tell me tomorrow."

His face fell a little. "Oh, well can I come with you tomorrow?"

"No dear, I'm sorry. I need you to stay and take care of the house, alright?"

"Yes mam"

"You go play now before lunch." He ran off to play in the water, as Mrs. Lovett sighed. What was she going to tell him if she wasn't pregnant? It would break his heart. And as much as she wanted a baby, she just thought it was a little too fast for her and Sweeney right now.


	12. The Answer

Super sorry for the delay. But it is up now and I hope you enjoy! I have the last few chapters all typed up and I will hopefully be able to post the next chapter next week :)

* * *

><p>The sun light coming in from the window fell upon the couple asleep in the bed. Nellie slowly opened her eyes. She sat up slowly and tried not to wake up Sweeney. Today was her doctors appointment, she decided she was going alone. She got out of bed carefully and got dressed.<p>

Sweeney rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. 'She must have left already.' He thought. 'I was going to go with her.' Oh well. He got out of the bed and got dressed. He still had to go to work after all, the weekend was over. He threw his shoes on and walked out the door. Toby would be fine on his.

Toby got out of bed rubbing his eyes. Mum said they'd open the shop when she got back from her doctors appointment. She didn't want him to do it by himself, just in case. So he changed into his day clothes and went to the kitchen. He made a mental list of what he was going to do. Wash the table, wash the counter, organize the cabinets, sweep the floors, then wash the floors. Clean up the drawing room, tidy up by the fire place, and clean up his own room. He quickly set to work, he wanted to finish before Mrs. Lovett got back.

Sweeney finished cleaning his razor from his last shave. Business had been great this morning, very busy. It usually was the first day of the new week. He placed his razor back onto the table and sat down in the barber chair. 'What if Nellie is going to have a baby' he though. 'She would be happy, wouldn't she?' He wasn't sure how he felt about it. He loved when Johanna was a baby. But her didn't get to do much 'cause Lucy never let him. Would Nellie be different? Would he even be able to take care of a baby?

Nellie was almost home. She was on her way from the doctors. She walked up the path way and got to the door. She opened it and walked in. She took her coat off and shut the door behind her. Toby saw her and ran over to her. He took her coat for her and hung it up.

"Hello Mum!" he said cheery.

"Hello dear. Where is Mr. T?"

"I think he's at his shop."

"Oh. Well would you like to walk down with me?"

He nodded and took her hand. They walked out the door and to the barber's shop. Mrs. Lovett knocked on the door twice then opened it. Sweeney was in the barber chair, just sitting there. He apparently didn't hear them come in.

"Mr. T?"

He turned his head quickly to her, and starred at her, silently asking her the question. She just shook her head.

"No." she said quietly.

"No what?" Toby asked.

"Toby, you aren't going to have a brother or sister right now." Nellie said carefully.

"Please mum. Please could I? I'll be a good boy. I even cleaned the whole house today. Please."

"Toby dear-"

"Please" he begged.

"Toby it's not that simple. You'll understand when you're older. Now why don't we go back to the house, we still have a shop to open."

"Yes ma'am" he said with his head down, and he started back for the house.


	13. The Ring

Sorry it's late guys! But enjoy! Also if you haven't already go check out my profile for my up coming stories. It has the summary, the pairing, everything! So be sure to check that out, I shall be posting them soon after this fic, so keep your eyes open! :) And one last thing! Don't forget to alert me so you know when the fics are posted! I love you guys and you have been great followers, the amount of patience you guys have is unbelievable. Any writer would be glad to have you. I am very lucky you guys have chosen me as one. You guys are the best! Okay! Now you can read :)

* * *

><p>2 months later<p>

It had been two months since Toby found out he wasn't having a little brother or sister, and he was still upset about it. He was really looking forward to it. He noticed Mrs. Lovett was a little sad, but she seemed alright now. Mr. Todd had told her that they should get married. She didn't think he was serious at first, but when she found out that he was she was ecstatic. Toby, himself, wasn't too happy about the idea.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett yelled from the front door. "Toby dear, come look!" he got up from the sofa and went to her. It was very hard to miss the ring on her left hand finger.

"Oh Toby isn't it just beautiful?"

"Oh yes ma'am. Very beautiful."

"Mr. Todd just got it for me when we were in town. We are going to get married Toby!"

He simply nodded his head and hugged her. He didn't know what to say. Mr. Todd walked into the house as the pulled apart. He told Mrs. Lovett that he'd be at his shop until dinner, the kissed her cheek and walked back out.

Was he making a mistake? Was her going too fast? Should he really marry now? He loved Nellie yes. But something felt wrong. Nellie is finally happy now, what do I do. I cant ask her for the ring back, I just gave it to her. But something felt off when he put that ring on her finger.

"Isn't it just wonderful Toby?!"

"Yes ma'am you look very happy" Toby replied looking down at the counter as he wiped it off.

"We have decided to get married next month!"  
>"Isn't that a little soon mum?"<p>

"Not at all! It won't be a big wedding. Something small on the beach. And besides the quicker I become 'Mrs. Todd' the better." She nodded desisively.

Sweeney was cleaning up after his last costumer, when it happened.

He saw her.

She appeared before him, looking like some kind of mist.

"Lucy?"

All the figure did was nod slowly.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why? Why, Benny, why?"

He stepped closer to her. He reached his hand out to touch her, but it just went right through her.

"Why are you leaving me Ben? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, never. I would never leave you."

"But you are. For her. Is she prettier than I? Is she a better wife than I? Or is she just more of a whore than I was?" she spat the last question with venom. "Does she pleeasse you better than I? she drawled.

"You're not real. Go away" he whispered. Lucy's face changed from anger to sadness in an instant.

"Go away?" Lucy asked with confusion. "Don't you love me Benny? Don't' you want to be with me?"

"I can't!" he screamed at her. "You have left me! I have Nellie now! And she is no whore!" he turned around, furious.

"Benny, please" the ghost started to sob.

"I shall not fall for my mind's tricks! You are not real!" he continued to look at the opposite wall from her.

"Not real" he continued to whisper. "Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real."

* * *

><p>Brought to you by Paramore, Leandra, and Lacey Sturm. Their wonderful music gave me the energy to write :) There's one more chapter guys, and I'm working on an epilogue now :))<p> 


	14. The Wedding

Super sorry guys! I meant to post this the other day, but I didn't have it all typed up. I was busy with a history project and my Latin class :)

So I now present to you the last chapter of Time To Start My New Life.

* * *

><p>1 month later<p>

It was the day of the wedding Nellie was in her room getting ready. She didn't have a formal wedding dress, so she used a flowing, white spring dress. She finished her hair and make up, then stood in front of the mirror.

"You look beautiful mum." Toby said shocked in the door way. He knew his mum was very pretty, but today it was different. She liked raidient. He couldn't recall a time when she looked so happy.

"Oh do you really think so Toby?" There was a hint of doubt in her eyes.

"With out a doubt ma'am." He said firmly. "With out a doubt." He put his arm out for her to take, and guided her out to the beach where Sweeney an the minister were waiting. In the month before the wedding Mrs. Lovett, soon to be Todd, taught Toby the correct manners and actions of a true gentleman. He had become quite the young man in that short month and Nellie could not be anymore proud. She loved Toby beyond words, and he was her son.

Toby walked her down the aisle to Sweeney.

Sweeney had reluctantly bonded with Toby, after a lot of pushing, shoving, and screaming from Nellie. She had made then go to town to buy fishing rods and go fishing. That day had consisted of a lot of rather awkward silence. Neither of them had been fishing before, and hasn't a clue what to do. When they came home empty handed Nellie said it was the fact that they did something together. Sweeney. Couldn't fathom why they couldn't just sit at home in silence, instead of having to walk all the way to town and then to the river. When he said this Toby couldn't help but laugh. But the real bonding moment was when Nellie had them play a game of chess. Toby said how he was always interested in the barber's work. Pirelli had not shown him too much, but what he did Toby loved. And so Sweeney offered to teach him. And now every Wednesday the shop is Toby's.

When Nellie got to Sweeney she kissed Toby's cheek and took Sweeney's hands. And the ceremony began.

* * *

><p>"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister declared as he closed his book.<p>

They both leaned in with out hesitation for the kiss. It was slow and sweet, the perfect kiss.

They had done it. They had finally gotten married. Nellie had only dreamed of this moment. And now that her dream was finally a reality, she didn't know what her dream was now.

* * *

><p>"I love you Nell" he said again as his lips covered hers once more.<p>

"I love you too" he kissed her again. "I'm so glad we're married." His lips fell to hers once more.

"I couldn't be happier" he said as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her head.

They fell asleep like that early in the morning. After a long night of passion the did not plan on getting up. They were content to lay in each others arms.

Everything was perfect.

His new life had begun.

* * *

><p>So I'm super sorry it's short. It actually ended a completely different way then what I thought when I first started this. I always planned for Nellie to die. Even though I love her dearly and was so upset when she died in the movie, it's just the way I pictured it. But the story took on a life of its own.<p>

Thank you Everyone who has followed, favorited, read and reviewed! You are all so great for sticking through with this fic! You are amazing and I love you all!

Side note: I hope to have my up coming stories posted soon.

But once again thank you and I hope you enjoyed this fic! :). There shall be the epilogue soon!


	15. Epilogue

So I am suuupppeerrrr sorry that this took me forever to post. I couldn't find the time to type it up. I had so much to do for Christmas. I just finished wrapping last night :O

That, co hosting 3 parties, my choir practices, my group meetings, and I am also writing a story with my friend that we will be posting on our joint account LoveWithOutASound

It'll be an AU Harry Potter fic :) so you guys should keep an eye out for that.

And also I shall be posting a Christmas story on...CHRISTMAS! It is Harry Potter and I'm unsure of the pairing as of yet. We shall see :)

But anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p>5 years later<p>

"That was a great lunch mum. Thank you." Toby said as he started to clear the table.

"Oh don't worry about that love. I'll do it." Nellie said as she reached for the plates in his hands. But he pulled away before she could take them from him.

"You made lunch mum, the least I can do is clean up." He finished cleaning the table and sat back down.

"May I go play with Toby mummy?" Little Benjamin asked his mother.

"Well you have to ask Toby that dear." Nellie told him.

Toby jumped up from the table and ran to the other room, "you have to catch me first" he called. The 4 year old jumped out of his chair and chased after him.

"Don't break anything!" Sweeney yelled after them. Nellie and Marie giggled.

Marie was Toby's wife. They had married almost a year ago and were very much in love. They had a little home in town, and came to visit once or twice a week. Toby had met Marie at the market about 2 years ago. Nellie had sent Toby to get some supplies for the dinner rush, when he came back he didn't have any groceries with him and Nellie had to send him back out. He went to the market almost every day that week. When he finally brought Marie home, Nellie had cried that Toby was becoming a man. Of course Sweeney had to drag her out of the room to save Toby and Marie.

They heard a crash from the other room and all turned there heads in the direction of the sitting room. "Sorry! I'll clean it up!" They heard Toby yell from the other room, Sweeney grunted and Nellie just smiled.

Nellie grabbed her youngest child, Angelina who was almost 2, out of her baby seat and put her in her lap. Angelina was an unexpected surprise but they still loved her just as much.

"Ma!" Angelina screamed. "Da!"

"You want daddy?" Nellie asked her.

"Da!" She screamed again. Sweeney took her from her mother's arms and threw her in the air. The little girl giggled and squealed.

Life was good.

Nellie still had her pie shop but was only open on weekends now. Without Toby around and with her little children, she couldn't keep up. But she loved being a mother, it was much better than she ever imagined it to be. She couldn't wait for Toby to have his own children.

Sweeney had only seen Lucy once. The night before Benjamin was born. She came to him, furious. Claiming he had betrayed her. He grabbed his razor and slit her throat. She was a ghost so naturally she did not bleed. But a blinding light shone from where he had sliced. And she had vanished.

He has not seen her since. In or out of dreams.

He had finally gotten his new life.

* * *

><p>So I hope you enjoyed this fic! It was my first fic ever and there are some parts I like but some parts I feel now, that I could have done better. But you learn through experience!<p>

I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed followed and favorited. If it wasn't for you guys I might not have finished this fic. It was hard for me to finish because I had some things happen in my life that made it suck majorly. And I apologize that it took so long to complete this. I can only hope that you all enjoyed it. And I hope that this first fic of mine has bettered me as a writer.

When I could not write this story I had inspiration for another, and a few one-shots. If you go to my profile there is a section that had all my upcoming stories. Name pairing and summary :D So check it out. I hope to post them soon. I'm not sure when I shall post the multiple chaptered one, I want to write some more chapters first ;) But I shall post some of the one-shots before then.

But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. It was a long and very bumpy road, but we made it.

Thank you again to every one who has favorited followed and reviewed this thing. You guys are an amazing group of troopers! =)

And now I close the book on my very first fanfiction story.

-Narcissaist


End file.
